


Timing

by selinameyer



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, in which they quickly get their shit together!, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinameyer/pseuds/selinameyer
Summary: post ep for 3.19





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> sup folks i've returned from the dead. 
> 
> now as we all know some recent promo pics showed a major spoiler for 3x20 and while the promo pics and the synopsis for 3x21 don't fall in line with this story, i don't give a shit. it's been a while since i wrote something for any of my fandoms so i'm just trying to get back into the swing of things with this cute little fluff piece. so, enjoy and don't be too harsh.

“Let me know when you get home.”    
  
Jonah pulled away from the driver’s side window of Amy’s car, giving her a wave.   
  
“Goodnight, Jonah.” She replied, giving him a flash of her brilliant smile.   
  
Jonah waved again, taking a moment to watch as she drove off.    
  
He couldn’t remember the last time he had had so much fun. There was something about being around Amy that just filled him with pure joy. His problems are forgotten and his mood is instantly uplifted, no matter how bad of a day it’s been.    
  
He whistled as he made his way into his car, plugging his iPhone into its charger and waiting for it to come to life before he can take off for his place.   
  
When his phone came to life, he was greeted by eight missed calls from Kelly.   
  
“Fuck.”  He murmured under his breath, not bothering to listen to the voicemails she’d left and immediately calling her back.   
  
It rang twice before it went to voicemail.   
  
She was ignoring his call.    
  
He called again — same response.    
  
A third time. Nothing.   
  
The fourth time, he finally leaves a voicemail.    
  
“Hey Kels, I’m so sorry. My phone died and I lost track of time. I’ll be there in a bit, I promise I’ll make this up to you.”   
  
He hadn’t intended to stand her up — he had just gotten so caught up in trying to help Amy demand for her raise and between that and the golf cart incident, he really had just lost track of time.   
  
When he pulled up to Kelly’s place the porch light was still on — a good sign. He walked up to stone path and knocked, hands in his pocket as he waited.   
  
“I’m sorry.” He said quietly as Kelly opened the door in her pink robe.   
  
“Yeah, I know you are.”   
  
“Can we talk about this?”   
  
“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea... i don’t think we -“ Jonah watched as she gestured between them. “are a good idea. Your heart’s not in this, Jonah. Please don’t try to argue. You may like me, but I deserve someone who puts me first, and that someone isn’t you. I know you don’t mean to accidentally leave me out of your hypothetical plans, but standing me up on a date that was your idea to begin with? That’s not okay. Especially because I know you were with Amy, and while that might have been purely innocent, be honest with yourself Jonah, be honest with me — if it weren’t because of the timing, you would have asked Amy out instead of me.”   
  
“You’re right and I’m so sorry I hurt you. It was never my intention to get you caught up in all of this — I thought that being with someone would have helped me put those feelings to bed but I should have known better.”   
  
“You can’t help who you fall for. Just don’t cause anymore wreckage along the way. I’ll be fine. Go home.”   
  
“Good night, Kelly.”   
  
It was probably the smoothest break-up Jonah had ever gone through. Kelly was always so optimistic and positive that he knew there would be no resentment from her in the future.   
  
Still, he couldn’t help but feel bad about the outcome. Was he really that oblivious to how obvious it was that his feelings for Amy were written all over his face?    
  
His phone went off as he got into his car and he checked the notification — a text, from Amy.   
  
Home in one piece.   
  
Jonah smiled to himself before shooting her a quick response.   
  
Had he been wiser, he would have ended his relationship with Kelly the moment Amy had admit that she had had feelings for him instead of continuing to string her along. A part of him knew deep down that he would never be able to really give his all to Kelly, not while being near Amy.  But it was over now, and from his knowledge, Amy and the beverage guy — Alex, had decided on just being friends.    
  
He’d wait a few days before talking to her about how he really felt about her.   


* * *

It had been two whole days.   
  
Amy couldn’t stop thinking about how natural it felt to have Jonah’s arms around her, his body pressed against hers as he showed her how to correctly swing the golf club.    
  
He was just so warm. It was almost as though his body was formed to perfectly mold with hers.    
  
He’d been so attentive with teaching her — something she had always secretly loved about him was the fact that while he was a know it all, when it came to teaching her what he knew, he never made her feel inadequate.    
  
She was just walking out of the employee restroom when her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and frowned at Adam’s name.   
  
He never called her; they were in agreement that it’s be easier to communicate via text.    
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Hey bean - I mean, Amy.”   
  
She rolled her eyes at his use of his pet name for her before responding.   
  
“I’m at work, Adam. What do you want?”   
  
“Uhm, I just have some news to tell you and I don’t want you to hear it from someone else. I’m getting remarried.”   
  
She immediately felt nauseous.    
  
“Amy?”   
  
She swallowed hard, pushing down the bile that was threatening to come up.   
  
“That’s...great. Congratulations, I’m happy for you. I really am. I have to go, okay? Have a nice day.”   
  
Amy ended the call before he had a chance to respond, and ran back into the bathroom.    
  
She hated the fact that she was so upset. Why did it matter to her? They were divorced for a reason -- she no longer felt the way she had felt about Adam when they were together, hell she hadn’t felt even felt that way at the end of their marriage. 

 

“Rodriguez, are you in here?” 

 

She heard Dina’s voice and pulled away from the toilet seat, wiping her mouth before exiting the stall.

“Oh, good. I need you to come on a run with me to one of the other branches, I need to pick up something from their manager, and Glenn won’t let me go alone.” Dina continued, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, sure. Let me just get my jacket from my locker.”

“Cool, I’ll meet you in my truck.”   
  
  
Amy nodded, watching her exit before taking a deep breath and heading toward the break room.

 

“Hey, Amy, you got a sec?” Jonah asked as she pulled on her jacket. 

“No, I don’t --  Dina’s waiting for me outside and you don’t want to keep a pregnant woman waiting.”

“Alright, but come find me when you get back. It’s kind of important.”

“Yeah, sure.” She responded, waving him off as she left.

“What’s your problem?” Dina asked as she got into the passenger’s side of the truck.

“Nothing.” 

“We’re not playing this ‘there’s nothing wrong’ game right now. Spill.”   
  


Amy sighed before responding as Dina put the car in drive.   
  


“Adam’s getting remarried. He called me to tell me right before you came looking for me.”

“That sucks.” 

“Yeah, it really fucking does suck. Adam’s moving on and Jonah’s moving on -- he wants to talk to me about something important and for all I know he and Kelly are getting married too -- and then there’s  _ me,  _ still stuck in the same position I was in when I got divorced. Everyone’s happy and I’ve made absolutely no progress. I’m tired of being unhappy and everyone else around me doing great. You’re having a  _ baby  _ for god’s sake.”

“I’m just an incubator. I want nothing to do with this kid once it’s out of me. After we’re done at this other store I have to go find out if this thing is a boy or a girl.” Dina groaned in response. “But this isn’t about me. This is about you. I don’t think you’re as stuck as you say you are. You’ve learned how to work your tv and the grill after your disastrous party, you’ve put yourself back on the market, you’re happier than you were when you were married. It might not seem like you’ve made any change, but you have.”

“I’ve been back on the market for a while and nothing has come of it and Adam’s getting married again. It’s just a lot.”

“Let’s be real, the only reason nothing has come of anything is because you slept with Tate just because you could, and you went out with that beverage guy because Jonah’s with Kelly and you needed a distraction from your feelings.”

“I don’t have feelings for Jonah. I had feelings for him, past tense.”

“Amy.”

“What does it matter? He’s happy with Kelly, he doesn’t want me.”

 

At this point it was obvious to everyone that she had feelings for Jonah -- she had even admitted to having had them, but he was happy. Who was she to get in the way of that? She wanted him to be happy, even if it was with someone other than her.

 

“I’m just trying to offer some advice.”

“Yeah, maybe I’d listen to it if you and Garrett hadn’t ended things so weirdly and abruptly.”

“Ouch.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Stay here and chill out while I go talk to the manager, you might say something inappropriate and get us all in trouble.”

* * *

He was in the warehouse clearing up the wreckage of paper spread about -- Glenn had lost some important paperwork that was mailed to him from corporate and they had all been forced to go through several days worth of recyclables before he finally found it on his desk. Of course everyone else had gone back to usual business, but Jonah couldn’t just leave the room in disarray. It’d be too much extra work for the warehouse guys, and besides it wasn’t like there was much to do out on the floor anyway. 

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” 

 

Jonah finished up discarding the pile of papers in his hand before turning to face her. 

 

“Oh, well.. Kelly and I --”

“I swear to god, Jonah, if you’re about to tell me that you’re moving in together, or getting married, or she’s pregnant -” 

“It’s none of that.” He said, cutting her off. He could tell that she was worked up about something, watching as her brow furrowed with irritation.

“Then what is it?”

“It can wait. Are you okay?”

“Can you just tell me what it is you were going to say? I don’t have time for this right now.”

“Amy. You know you can tell me anything. You used to tell me when things were bothering you, without me having to push.”

“Yeah, well you have a girlfriend now, and most women don’t like it when their boyfriends are the shoulder to cry on for other women.”

“Women who don’t let their boyfriends have female friends aren’t the kind of women I’d want to be in a relationship with.”

“It’s such a good thing that Kelly isn’t one of those women right?” She snaps, and for a moment he could see a flash of regret in her eyes before she composed herself.

“Kelly and I broke up, so it’s not like what she thinks really matters.”

“What?”

“The other night, after golf. We had a date that night and I forgot and she broke up with me. She thinks the only reason I ever went out with her to begin with was because the timing was off between us.” He gestured between them and watched as Amy took in what he was telling her.

“Was the timing off between us?” 

“Yeah, it was.”

“Is it still off?”

“I don’t know, is it?”

 

He watched as Amy bridged the gap between them so that she was standing directly in front of him, brown eyes looking right up at his, chest heaving as she took a deep breath before she brought a hand up to his face and kissed him.

It only took him a millisecond to respond, his own hands finding her face as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned lightly -- this was what he had been missing out on for months,  _ this  _ was what he had wanted but couldn’t bring himself to do something about. They broke apart, breathing heavily, still cradling the other’s face in their hands.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Amy said giggling before kissing him again.

“Yeah, it does.”   
  
  



End file.
